


Curiosity

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: Gault decides to investigate the odd noises coming from the bridge.





	Curiosity

Curiosity

…-killed the manka cat; Gault have always believed. 

That was how he stayed alive so long despite his always risky plans. He stayed in his lane, nodded to his ‘fellow colleagues’ and minded his own business. Who was he to be a hero? Awful, dirty stuff happened everywhere in the galaxy, as long as it didn’t touch him Gault couldn’t care less. 

But that night…-maybe it was the sleepiness taking a hold of him- after he was done with the last of his holocalls and the mid-night cycle took its place, he started hearing strange noises. They got louder at least. 

The kid was on watch; which meant that could be a live animal he brought to the ship to kill…for whatever ritualistic reason his people have; again Gault couldn’t care less- or maybe he was just watching a wildlife documentary.

Whatever it is; was shrieking like a wild rancor.

Mako and Blizz were sound asleep; he could even hear the slicer’s soft snoring despite all the ruckus…- which made him envy her; why he had to be the one to deal with every strange occurring? - but he felt, he at least owed to their boss to investigate if the kid was dead or being strangled…-according to the noises. Not that he cared, he reminded himself pointedly but maybe if he was dead he could sell his armour. Beskar was expensive, after all. 

He pressed the button to open the bridge door without thinking.

That’s a leg, he first thought. A…blue leg. Wrapped around the kid who looked very much alive despite his previous almost-concerns.

Huh.

Three of them froze for a moment. The silence in the room stark opposite to the noises he heard just before. 

He couldn’t see the kid’s expression but he got closer…-if it was even possible- to their boss and Gault was relieved to see there was nothing that can be thrown around them; Nino looked shocked. Well don’t look like that if you choose the bridge to do the deed, Gault thought but he wasn’t stupid enough to say it out loud. Well talk about awkward, was he supposed to laugh? Act like nothing happened? Or maybe compliment the kid’s muscular back to soften the case a bit. Thankfully Nino; always the quick thinker saved them all the trouble by just about four words; 

‘You have three seconds.’ 

Of course, Gault understood his cue to leave; not without risking a brief glance of course. Hey; anyone could be curious about what’s under the heavy armour; right? Gault could be old and his heart belonged to a certain mirialan smuggler but he wasn’t dead nor blind.

He noticed he said the last part out loud when the kid barked something loud and rude in his native language. Oops

‘Well, have fun, kids!’ 

He quickly left as he entered. The heavy door shut on the Torian’s red, angry face as the kid was probably on his way to change the second part of Gault’s statement. Ah…he thought; by the skin of my teeth again. They both would be too embarrassed to talk about it again and Gault had all night to prepare.

I can’t wait for morning to come.

***


End file.
